The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood: A Happy End
by Diamond Starlet
Summary: "No matter how much I think about it, our ending will always stay the same" Maybe so, but if either Rin or Len would just take the risk and break the barrier... maybe they would have a future together. Surely everyone knows that sometimes, the end is only just the beginning... (A/N: Sorry, it's slightly rushed, it may be revised if necessary. Please R&R!) ONE-SHOT


**The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood : One-Shot by Diamond Starlet (-February 22nd, 2014-)  
**

**I know many people wrote their version and it's not too interesting. But for my version there will be a happy ending!  
**

**Sorry for any mistakes, please review!  
**

* * *

It was yet another day Len spent in boredom, lying on the grassy fields, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a spot of red. Sitting up, the lone wolf watched the hood of the red cape fall, short blonde locks of hair revealed. He watched the figure flee, and with his enhanced eyesight he could see a basket in the figure's hand.**  
**

'_How rare it is to see a human in my forest... Other than that old lady, there is no other human who dares venture this forest. And that old lady lives here so she doesn't count...' _Len thought, a smirk forming on his lips as he stood up.

Deep within the mysterious woods, Rin Kagamine decided to rest a while under a black shade. She'd spent a while trying to find her way to her sick grandmother's house. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of spring. Rarely was Rin allowed out of her house, and when she did she wasn't allowed in the forest.

Rin wasn't all too healthy and she had a frail body, so her mother would always worry for her. However, visiting Grandma when she was sick was always an exception, seeing Rin's mother was too afraid to go into the woods, even if it was to tend to Grandma. Thus Rin would be sent into the forest; although she owned a weak body she possessed a strong will, and she had a lot of courage as well.

Sighing, she opened her eyes again, and as she turned to look to her right she saw a wolf lying down under a tree not too far from her. She quickly got up, spun around and fled, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that this was the start of something she'd never known before. Rin didn't take a proper look at where she was running to, and ended up tripping. She hit the ground, the contents in her basket tumbling out.

Rin gasped, horrified. '_Now I have to go back! It's ruined, Mother will yell at me... The fruits I brought for Grandma must be damaged,'_ she thought sadly. Dejectedly the blonde walked back home, basket in hands, unaware that the wolf from earlier was watching her from behind a tree. Len gazed at her, unconsciously smiling at Rin.

**For the Next Few Days  
**

Len would wait for Rin to walk up the path, never getting proper sleep at night for he always wanted to see that mysterious blonde dressed in red again. She may be human and he may be a wolf, but Len couldn't help but want to touch her pale, smooth skin. But she was too delicate, too fragile, to be touched by the likes of him, or so Len thought. He deemed himself too dangerous and vicious, and he was afraid he would harm her unknowingly. What if his body reacted to the human scent Rin possessed and he killed her...? Len would love to speak to her, he'd love to touch her and simply meet her properly but it was impossible, because there's only one ending.

Bound to the cursed fate of Len, the wolf being killed and Rin, the little red riding hood fearing him, he would simply watch over her and hold it in.

What Len didn't know was that Rin held the same feelings, knowing that her love wouldn't come true. Her mother had read her the story of Little Red Riding Hood, and the wolf in the story had ended up dead. She didn't want to indirectly cause his death, so she didn't leak her knowledge of the wolf hiding behind the tree. Rin knew he was there, but she'd always pretend not to notice as she did everyday. Besides, there had to be a reason why the wolf hid, if Rin even glanced at him, he would know she saw him and knew of his hiding place, beyond that tree on the path she walked on everyday.

She wished they could talk but she knew they couldn't. First off, she had to go to her grandmother's and if she were to be sidetracked it'd take a longer time than usual, which her mother or grandmother would notice. Second, even though she highly doubted that the wolf would harm her, there was no saying if a hunter or anybody strong enough to kill the wolf was nearby. If the two were to be seen together, no doubt Len would be killed.

Rin sighed, and as she walked right past the wolf's hiding place she heard a quiet but clearly frustrated sigh as well. Their sighs had overlapped, but of course, they both had almost exactly the same thoughts and the exact same problems, not that the other knew. She smiled slightly, thinking to herself, '_I wonder what Mr. Wolf is thinking about? He's so mysterious... he doesn't hurt me, just watching me everyday... It's been almost a week. I don't think he wants to eat me, what does he want from me? Huh... yet I'm not disturbed by him, do I want something from him?'_

Len realized his sigh just now may have been heard, although the girl didn't seem to have noticed so he simply shut his mouth and continued to watch Rin as he leaned against the tree. '_She'll never catch my gaze... never will she hear my voice, no matter how badly I want to speak to her...' _he thought, painfully staring at Rin's back.

An apple rolled out of Rin's basket as she swung it up and down, the apple tumbling down in the direction of Len. His breath hitched, wondering if the blonde girl with the red hood would hear the apple's fall and notice him. But Rin didn't turn around, a delighted smile on her face as the apple left her basket. She did that on purpose, bringing an empty basket with nothing but that very apple so that it would be the only thing that rolled towards Len. Rin would later fill her basket with flowers as an excuse for her grandmother as to why she brought the basket with her in the first place if it'd be empty.

Maybe the gods wouldn't notice that she'd meant for the apple to reach Len. After all, they never did see to her prayers every night. Rin wanted an opportunity to meet Len and not for any blood to be spilled. She wanted to know his name, she wanted to know him, she wanted a happy ending between Len and herself.

Len reached down to pick up the fallen apple, and held it tightly but gently, smiling fondly. '_To me, she's precious, I promise I'm gentle, but why is our meeting tied to such a depressing ending? Please... just let us be happy,' _he prayed silently, pressing his lips to the apple as he opened his eyes slightly. If one examined closely, tears were brimming in his eyes.

* * *

'_Just how many times have I prayed to God but even still, unfortunately we still remain the wolf and little red riding hood,'_ both Rin and Len thought, standing still, staring at the sky from their position.

Rin closed the door to her grandma's house, finishing her visit. She began her silent walk back home. As she did, she thought about the wolf she'd come to like. She knew they had no future together.

Rin stopped in her tracks, and then walked over to a nearby tree, sliding down to the ground as she clutched her chest. The feeling was so painful... she knew that she'd never be able to live out her fantasy of herself and the wolf with each other. Sobbing softly, the tears leaked from her eyes. She wasn't able to notice that the one she was thinking of was right behind her, on the other side of this tree.

Len was on his knees, one arm on the tree for support as his trembling arm reached out towards Rin in attempt to comfort her. He couldn't do anything to stop her tears, and he knew this as he took back his hand before it reached her and turned away, leaning against the tree.

Oh, how badly he wanted to hold her in his arms and whisper that everything would be alright. Len didn't know that she was crying over him but what mattered was that he wanted for her tears to stop.

"However I struggle, however I pray, my claws and fangs won't go away," he mumbled quietly. "So let's just wait here til your tears are gone and I'll be on my side of the tree... always..."

Rin was still on the other side of the tree crying, but as tiny as his voice was, she heard him. She heard Len, and her tears overflowed, this time in joy because she finally heard his voice. She knew it was directed to her, and this exchange was not meant to be but he'd taken the risk anyway. She too, decided to take a risk.

Slowly, Rin reached her right arm out, and patted the grass that her hand was at. Soon, a warm hand rest upon hers. She knew immediately that it was him.

"My name... is Rin, what's yours?" she asked, nothing but pure happiness in her voice.

"I'm Len, and I love you," he answered after a moment of silence. He tightened his grip on her hand, flashing a grin even though he knew it wouldn't be seen.

"...I love you too," she muttered, a faint blush on her cheeks. She heard a happy sigh from the other side of the tree.

"If this is not what you would call love..."

"Then there is not a need for words..."

"And now that I think about it..."

"We can change our fate, our future, our ending..."

"That's how strong our love is," they finished together after completing the other's sentences continuously.

* * *

**I know that there may not be character development shown, but I just really wanted to write this. This also isn't my usual style of writing, I like to use a lot of dialogue but this time I couldn't find the opportunity for the two to exchange words. I know that people have criticized my writing because of too much dialogue before but this time I could only insert it at the end, so uh, I hope it's okay? **

**Please review! :D**


End file.
